1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear luggage-carrier device for a motorcycle, in which a rear carrier disposed in the rear of a pillion portion for a tandem rider is supported by a pair of stays secured to left and right rear portions of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rear luggage-carrier device for a motorcycle is already well-known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-127,968.
A backrest is disposed in the rear of a pillion portion in some cases in order to improve the riding comfort of a tandem rider on the pillion portion, and such a backrest is usually fixed to a vehicle body. However, if the backrest is fixedly disposed between a rear carrier and the pillion portion, relatively large luggage cannot be mounted on the rear carrier with its portion protruding toward the pillion portion when there is no tandem rider. In addition, when operation of detaching the pillion portion from the vehicle body is carried out, the backrest obstructs this operation, so that it is difficult to smoothly carry out the detaching operation.